


For Keeps

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad guys, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Sad, ahaha I had to add it, but not for long, chasing reader, it gave me such amusement, spiderman quote, you die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Deadpool and somehow the two of you realize that maybe it is meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Poorly Timed Dinner Run

You didn’t mean to get cornered in a dark alley in the less then nice part of town but somehow these things just happened to you. So as you prepared your best ear-shattered scream paired with wide-eyed terror you didn’t notice that you were walking right into something… Well someone.

“Woah there sinister looking thugs,” says a voice behind you. Tilting your head back you see the wall you presumed you’d hit was actually a person. A well-muscled, tall, spandex wearing person. “Were you planning on harming this nice looking young lady?”

“Listen freak just let us have the woman and you won’t get hurt.” Says one of the men pulling out a knife.

Deadpool lets out a girly squeal that would put yours to shame. “Oh my weakness it’s small knives!”

You let out an undignified snort at that. “I know I’m pretty funny,” Deadpool states as he moves you behind him. “So pretty lady why don’t you just stand right here while I do the whole hero thing.”

Giving a shaky nod you move another step back as he turns back to the bad guys. “So who wants to die first?” The battle is quick and over before you can comprehend it and you stand there blinking as the black and red hero puts his guns away with a megawatt smile easily distinguishable beneath his mask. 

“Well that was a good way to start the evening,” he wipes imaginary sweat from his brow and looks up at you. “So what’s a gorgeous lady like you doing in this part of town?”

“Th- the taco place,” you stutter out. “It has the best chimichangas in the city. I’ve been craving Mexican all week and decided to splurge on some tonight. But then…” You trail off with a shiver as you remember spotting the black van and knowing what that meant.

The mercenary’s mouth has dropped open and he’s gaping at you in utter belief. “Wow I think we might be soulmates.”

You give him a confused stare and shift on your feet causing your heel to hit a slippery part of pavement and send you careening into the man. He catches you with ease and holds you tightly against his body. His face is inches from yours and you’re able to feel every one of his muscles in intimate detail from this position. You repress a shiver of desire but can’t help but pressing yourself closer to him as you stare up into his mask covered eyes. 

Deadpool’s breath mingles with yours as he whispers, “I’m Wade.”

“(Y/n),” you breathe out. 

He grins again, “What do you say to grabbing some tacos with me, (y/n)? You know as a ‘thank you’ since I saved your life and all...”

You crack a hopeful smile, “I’d love to.” The hand you have clutching the merc’s bicep tightens as he holds you even tighter and lifts you so that you’re able to stand on your own feet with your back to the alley entrance. 

“Can I keep you?” his words come out soft and hopeful. They hang there in the air as you feel them wrap themselves around you in a warm bubble of comfort. It seems like he didn’t mean to blurt the words out but somehow involuntarily did. 

You break into a breathtaking smile and open your mouth to reply only to hear a gunshot ring out and feel a sharp pain in your chest. Looking down you see blood seeping over your shirt and look up to meet the shocked face of Wade. Your last thoughts as you fall against him limply is that you knew that there had been more than those few men chasing you.


	2. Dying is For the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obviously you couldn't simply die. Nothing in your life is that simple.

The first thing you heard was the sound of more gun shots. They jarred you from that quiet place you floated in your mind and back into the harsh reality that you knew you belonged in. Death had held you for a few brief moments, possibly even minutes, but still it was fleeting compared to the life you breathed into your lungs as your body began to function again. Your eyes may be refusing to open but your ears are working just fine and the sound of bodies hitting the ground is unmistakable. Then your body is being lifted and cradled and someone is murmuring in your ear and it takes you a moment to remember who it is. 

Wade gathers your body into his arms as he speaks, “Hey, hey come one (y/n) we never got to have those tacos. And you can’t die now. Don’t die.”

You want to open your mouth and tell him you have no plans on dying any time soon. That dying is rather a hard thing for you to accomplish and that you’ve never been able to manage it before. But your mouth isn’t working any more than your eyes are. There’s more movement as Wade tries to find the source of the bleeding which by now must be close to closing up. 

“No wound,” he mutters confused. “I don’t see a wound but the blood… Why are you dying?”

Pulling strength from an unknown source you manage to make your mouth work. “No offense, but I’m not dying.” The words come out hoarse and barely there but he still hears them

“(Y/n)? You’re alive?” He sounds shocked and relieved.

“Yeah I’m alive,” you whisper as your eyes peel open. You’re greeted to the sight of Wade’s red and black mask and despite having been dead for a little bit you smile at the sight. “I’ve never been very good at dying.”

He lets out a startled bark of laughter, “Clearly not because you obviously were shot in the chest and now you’re lying here looking all hunky-dory.” 

You reach an arm around his neck and pull yourself into a seated position in his lap, “Dying never sticks with me.” You frown as you count the number of bodies on the ground of the alley now. “Did they really only send a half dozen? That just seems rude.”

“Do you normally have men with guns chasing you?”

“On a normal day it’s at least a dozen men so today is a good day.” You reply with a smile that makes him smile.

He nods, “Sure, sure because if I’m coming after a woman, a very sexy woman I might add, who won’t die then I want to send in a lot of men. Wow you sound like the female version of me!... Except beautiful and soft and clearly not scarred and filled with cancer. Damn why didn’t I get to remain sexy?”

“Because then we would have been too much sexiness for one pair of people.” You say as though it were obvious. “I mean a couple can only be so hot together. If you were as hot physically as me then we would blind people. That’s why you got the better personality and I got the looks.”

Wade seems to consider this a good answer as his head bobs in more nodding. “Of course, so how about those tacos?”

You smile, “I never let a man buy me tacos without taking him home and not ravaging him afterwards. That okay with you?”

“This must be what heaven is like,” he pretend swoons. “A beautiful woman who wants to each Mexican with me and then taking me home to compromise my virtue.”

“Well it’s not every day that a masked hero who fills out his spandex deliciously comes to my rescue,” you respond with an eye flutter. “So,” you sober and place a hand on his masked face rubbing his cheek. “Will you keep me?”

“Let’s go!” Wade announces as he hefts you into his arms and begins carrying you out of the alley babbling all the way. And even though he doesn’t say it you know that this is his way of saying _yes_.


End file.
